Où est la réalité ?
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto se réveille dans un endroit qui lui semble inconnu, les gens autour de lui semblent bizarre, et où est donc Konoha ?
1. Où est Konoha?

**Titre :** Où est la réalité ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto ça vous dis quelque chose ? Et bien c'est à cet homme là qu'ils appartiennent

**Résumé :** Naruto se réveille dans un endroit qui lui semble inconnu, les gens autour de lui semblent bizarre, et où est donc Konoha ?

**Couple :** Pour l'instant aucun

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, geste habituel et répétitif qu'il avait tous les matins, il n'y avait jamais fait bien attention, habituellement plus occupé à se lever encore à moitié endormis et aller manger des ramen. Pourtant aujourd'hui, ce geste lui coûta, comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie que le matin pour se réveiller il faut ouvrir les yeux. Une lumière l'éblouit, il ne se souvenait pas que sa chambre soit aussi… Lumineuse et blanche… Il essaya de se souvenir ce qu'il avait pût se passer pour que la pièce où il dormait d'habitude ait autant changé… Alors que faisait-il hier ? Ah oui… Il était allé manger des ramens avec Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi, après il était rentré chez lui l'estomac complètement plein… Ou non… Il avait rencontré quelqu'un dans la rue, un enfant qui semblait pleurer, il s'était approché puis ensuite ? Ensuite ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait beau essayé d'y réfléchir, il était incapable de se souvenir… Et maintenant il ouvrait les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Il n'y avait pas que ça qui n'allait pas. Il lui semblait extrêmement difficile de bouger comme s'il avait été une pierre sous l'eau, se mouvoir lui demandait un effort ultime. Doucement il tourna sa tête, pour se rendre compte qu'il était branché à différents tuyaux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait à la fin ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Où était-il ? Et tous ces branchements ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ? Et pourquoi était-il incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé après sa rencontre avec ce fichu gamin ? Et puis soudain une voix au dessus de lui, comme un crie de joie, un crie d'une personne qui venait de voir tous ses espoirs se réaliser.

- Naruto, tu es enfin réveillé.

La personne s'approcha, elle se mit au dessus de lui, le blond put la voir, c'était Sakura. Il voudrait lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais sa gorge resta sèche comme s'il n'avait plus parlé depuis très longtemps. Il réessaya… Sans plus de succès.

- Naruto, ne te force pas à parler, ça doit être difficile pour toi non ?

Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Finalement il réussit à émettre un son, plus un grognement qu'autre chose, un raclement, un toussotement, il insista.

- Sa… ku… ra… chan, arriva-t-il finalement à articuler avec difficulté.

- Oui je suis là Naruto, je vais appeler le médecin pour lui annoncer ton réveil.

Il eut envie de lui dire de rester, mais le temps qu'il arrive à lâcher un autre raclement de gorge elle était déjà partit. Environ deux minutes plus tard elle était de retour avec un médecin. Une médecin plutôt. Que Naruto connaissait bien. Comme il s'était entraîné à chauffer sa voix il réussit à parler plus facilement que plus tôt.

- La vieille…

- Bon il va bien, s'il est capable d'insulter ses aînés à son réveil, c'est qu'il est en pleine forme.

Sakura poussa un soupire satisfait.

- Bien jeune homme on va quand même faire des vérifications sur votre santé. Tout d'abord indiquez moi votre nom, prénom, âge, votre plat préféré, votre rêve pour l'avenir, le nom de votre meilleure copine.

Naruto trouvèrent que les questions allaient bien trop vite pour lui et surtout quelque chose n'allait pas… Tsunade le vouvoyait. Depuis quand cette vieille folle prenait-elle le temps de vouvoyer les gens ? Malgré cela il prit une bonne inspiration et essaya de répondre à toutes les questions dans l'ordre, aussi vite qu'il le put et que sa voix lui permettait :

- Uzumaki Na…ruto 15 ans, les ramen, deve…nir Hokage, Sakura…

- Qu'est ce qu'un Hokage ?

La vieille semblait réellement surprise et demandait comme si elle ignorait. Mais peut-être cela faisait-il partit de l'interrogatoire pour savoir si sa mémoire ne flanchait pas.

- C'est… La personne la plus… forte du villa…ge désigné pour… être chef…

Tsunade hocha la tête et marqua quelque chose dans son carnet qu'elle dit à voix haute :

- Apparemment rien de grave, juste un petit mélange entre la fiction et la réalité au réveil…

Naruto ne compris pas du tout.

- Excusez moi… Mais depuis combien de temps je … suis ici ?

- Six mois

- Hein ?

- Je vous le répète, vous êtes ici depuis six longs mois

- Qu'est ce que vous … voulez dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous avez eut un accident et êtes tombé dans le coma… Durant six mois.

Quelle était cette blague ? Naruto ne se souvenait pas avoir eut un quelconque incident, ni même comment il avait pût rester six mois allongé sur ce lit.

- Bien je vous laisses, votre amie ici présente va tous vous expliquez ne vous inquiétez pas.

Puis elle partit. Sakura s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main du blond dans la sienne.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il força un sourire

- Ca va…

- Tu te souviens ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Non…

Elle eut un regard triste.

- Tu ne te souviens plus du tout ?

- Non

Son regard s'assombrit de plus en plus.

- Sakura-chan… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je préfère te raconter cela plus tard, je voudrais d'abord me réjouir de ton réveil.

Il acquiesça doucement.

- Tu ne trouves pas que la vieille … était bizarre ?

- Tu la connais ?

- Evidemment… C'est l'Hokage de Konoha… Pourquoi je ne me souviendrais plus d'elle ?

- L'Hokage de Konoha ?

- Oui !

- Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu racontes Naruto…

- …

Il ne sût pas bien si tout ceci était un complot pour lui faire perdre la raison, mais personne ici ne semblait se souvenir de ce qu'était un Hokage.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, dans quelques temps tu iras beaucoup mieux.

- Sûrement… Dit-il hésitant.

- Et on ira manger un gros bol de ramen, d'accord ?

Un sourire sur les lèvres de Naruto apparu :

- Ouiiii !

Il ne se souvenait pas que Sakura-chan ait été un jour aussi gentille avec lui mais peut-être était-ce dût au fait qu'il avait été dans le coma si longtemps.

- Je pense que Tsunade a dût aller appeler tes parents que tu étais réveillé, ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder.

Naruto sursauta, depuis quand avait-il des parents.

- Mes… Mes parents ? Demanda-t-il pas sûr de lui.

- Bah oui

- J'ai… J'ai des parents ?

- Naruto ? Tu ne te souviens plus de tes parents ? Peut-être que c'est plus grave que Tsunade le pensait.

Le blond se sentait mal à l'aise, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé quelque chose clochait… C'était bizarre, une sensation de ne pas être au bon endroit…

- Je … Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents… Tu dois faire une erreur Sakura.

- Voyons Naruto, tu ne te souviens pas d'eux ? S'il te plaît s'ils viennent fait comme si tu les connaissais ou il pourrait se sentir mal.

- Mais je n'ai pas de parents

- Naruto, n'exagère pas ! Tu ne peux pas leur faire de peine quand même.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, un homme blond et sa femme tout aussi blonde entrèrent à cet instant. Il ne les connaissait pas, ces deux personnes étaient de totales inconnues pour lui. Pourtant ils acclamèrent son réveil comme bénéfique.

- Mon fils, enfin, tu te réveilles

Mais Naruto n'était pas sûr que cet homme fût vraiment son père.

- Tu nous as tellement fait peur Naruto mon enfant.

Ni que cette femme soit sa mère. Il se retint de le dire parce que Sakura le surveillait d'un œil accusateur, alors avec un faux sourire, il les accueillit :

- Maman, Papa, quel bonheur de vous voir.

L'homme l'aida à se mettre en position assise sur le lit de l'hôpital et sa soit-disante mère pût le prendre dans ses bras, pourtant Naruto qui aurait dût être heureux se sentait plus mal que jamais, il aurait voulu que ces deux inconnus disparaissent. Le calvaire ne prit fin que bien plus tard dans la soirée quand on vint mettre tout ce petit monde dehors parce que les visites s'étaient terminées. Naruto souffla un grand coup quand il fût enfin seul.

- Putain c'était quoi ce délire ?

Il aurait voulu que Sasuke apparaisse et le traite d'usuratonkachi, ça lui aurait fait du bien. Pour avoir ce genre de penser, il fallait vraiment que tout ça l'ait troublé au plus haut point. Les murs de cet hôpital qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus commençaient sérieusement à l'étouffer, tous comme les inconnus qui avaient plus tôt pris possession de sa chambre. Comme il arrivait déjà plus à se mouvoir, il se débrancha de force, puis posa ses pieds par terre. Ses jambes ne le tinrent pas debout et il tomba par terre. Il se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la fenêtre, là il essaya de se relever, s'appuyant au rebord de la fenêtre, ses jambes étaient comme du coton, mais il essaya de les ignorer, il regarda alors dehors…

- C'est pas possible…

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

- C'est forcément un rêve…

Tous ces bâtiments gigantesques et inconnus qui brillaient dans la nuit…

- Ou alors un cauchemar…

Quel était ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas?

- Je vais me réveiller…

Où donc était passé Konoha ?

Il se mit alors à hurler. Des médecins arrivèrent dans sa chambre très vite, mais il continuait de crier.

- Où suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Où est Konoha ? Ne me touchez pas ! Qui êtes vous ?

Les médecins durent se mettre à trois pour qu'il arrête de donner des coups.

- Lâchez moi ! Je veux retourner à Konoha ! LACHEZ MOI !

Mais on ne le lâcha pas, à la place on le coucha de force sur le lit, puis un médecin arriva avec une seringue.

- Non qu'est ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez !

On n'arrêta pas, et on planta l'aiguille dans sa peau. Après la piqûre de calment, Naruto se sentit tombé dans les vapes. Il essayait de vaincre, non il ne voulait pas, que se passait-il ? Quel était ce monde ? Ce monde où il avait des parents ? Ce monde où des bâtiments gigantesques transperçaient le ciel ? Il finit par s'endormir.

Quand il ouvrit enfin les paupières, deux grand yeux verts le regardaient. Il était encore un peu dans les vapes et réfléchissait à ce qu'il se passait. Puis soudain tout lui revint en mémoire comme un flash.

- Sakura-chan, j'ai fais un affreux cauchemar.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Chut… C'est fini maintenant, calme toi.

Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar, ces murs, cette fenêtre, ce lit…

- Non… Je suis toujours ici. Sakura-chan, tu as dût le remarquer non ? Nous ne sommes pas à Konoha… C'est quoi tous ces bâtiments ? Sakura-chan nous devons fuir.

Il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais Tsunade l'observait dans un coin.

- La vieille vous aussi, il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que ce Konoha dont vous parlez n'existe pas.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux

- Hein ?

- Je pense que le monde que vous imaginez n'est dût qu'à votre coma.

- Je ne comprends pas, la vieille, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Pendant votre sommeil prolongé, vous avez dût vous créer un monde en rêve, et maintenant revenu à la réalité vous confondez les deux…

Naruto avait peur, il ne comprenait pas, Konoha n'avait pas pût être juste un rêve, sa vie n'avait pas pût juste être ça.

- Non, non, tu mens, tu veux me faire peur, tout ça n'est qu'une mise en scène c'est ça ? C'est bientôt mon anniversaire et vous voulez me faire une farce puis me crier ensuite « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE » c'est ça n'est ce pas ? Hein Sakura-chan, tu te souviens toi de Konoha ?

Mais Sakura le lâcha doucement et le regarda tristement.

- Naruto, il n'y a pas de Konoha, cette ville est dans ton imaginaire.

- Vous mentez, toutes les deux, vous me faites une farce…

Tsunade soupira :

- Tous ce que nous disons est vrai.

- NOOOON

- Il faudra vous y faire, votre vraie vie est ici.

Non, il ne voulait pas, il refusait. Il voulait revenir à Konoha, il voulait devenir Hokage, il voulait s'entraîner comme avant… Et puis il voulait encore s'engueuler avec Sasuke… D'ailleurs où était-il ?

- Faites venir Sasuke, je sais que lui il pourra pas me mentir, il va me traiter d'usuratonkachi et alors tout redeviendra normal…

Sakura eut alors l'air encore plus triste.

- Naruto, Sasuke ne pourra pas venir…

- Pourquoi donc ? Il fait le froussard ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça…

- Alors quoi ??? Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas venir ? Hein ?

Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux, et Naruto qui était déjà paniqué s'inquiéta encore plus, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi Sasuke ne pouvait-il donc pas venir ? Pourquoi lui ne pouvait-il pas lui dire la vérité… Pourquoi ? Les mots que prononcèrent Sakura comme réponse fracassèrent l'esprit de Naruto.

- Sasuke… Sasuke est mort…

Alors il se mit à hurler à nouveau et eut le droit à une nouvelle piqûre. Sasuke ne pouvait pas être mort, pas lui…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : Cette fic est surtout basé sur la psychologie…

Naruto : alors Konoha n'a jamais existé ?

L'autatrice : qui sait…

Naruto : et Sasuke est mort ?

L'autatrice : qui sait…

Naruto : mais c'est affreux ta fic… Qu'est ce que je vais devenir moi ?

L'autatrice : qui sait…


	2. Devant ta tombe

**Titre :** Où est la réalité ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto ça vous dis quelque chose ? Et bien c'est à cet homme là qu'ils appartiennent

**Résumé :** Sasuke dans cette tombe… C'est une blague non ? Forcément…

**Couple :** Pour l'instant aucun

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponse au commentaire :**

**Stina :** possible…

* * *

Naruto regardait la tombe devant lui avec un sourire triste. Depuis une semaine il voyait un psychologue – psychologue qui n'était autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa - qui essayait de lui réapprendre à vivre dans ce monde… Ce monde qui était soit disant le sien et qui lui était pourtant tellement inconnu. Depuis une semaine il avait le droit aussi à des piqûres de calmants, quand tout devenait tout simplement trop insupportable, quand la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était d'hurler, hurler, et hurler encore. Mais là il était plutôt calme. On lui avait permit de sortir de l'hôpital. Cependant on ne lui avait pas permit la liberté, il devrait y revenir, il avait juste le droit d'aller voir la vérité de ses propres yeux. Et maintenant qu'il était devant la vérité, il avait envie de rire… Rire parce que tout cela semblait tellement ridicule, rire parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire alors qu'il l'avait devant ses yeux, rire parce qu'il étouffait de tristesse. Il restait silencieux. Sakura était à quelques mètres de lui au cas où il panique et refasse une crise de nerfs. Elle le surveillait. Sa meilleure amie le surveillait. Dans un monde où les immeubles vous ecrasaient de leur grandeur, dans un monde où des routes grisaient le paysages, dans un monde où les forêts étaient détruites pour laisser place à des autoroutes, dans un monde où Sasuke était mort… Dans ce monde : Sakura le surveillait. Alors à nouveau cette envie de rire. La rose lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient allés en boîte de nuit pour fêter les vacances. Qu'est-ce qu'était une boîte de nuit ? Il n'aurait pas dût demander, Sakura avait posé sur lui un regard presque exaspéré. Une boîte de nuit était un endroit où les gens dansaient, buvaient, s'amusaient. Normalement ils étaient trop jeunes pour y entrer, mais apparemment ils avaient une connaissance qui y travaillait et qui les avaient laissés entrer. Ils avaient donc dansé, ils avaient donc bu, ils s'étaient amusés. Puis ils étaient partis. Ils rentraient tous ensembles… Qui étaient tous ? Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chooji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Sakura et donc Naruto… Bref ils rentraient tous ensembles chez eux à pieds. C'est alors que Naruto avait traversé pour rejoindre sa maison… Pile au moment où la voiture passait. Personne n'avait réagit, personne. Sauf Sasuke. Sasuke s'était jeté sur son ami et avait amortit le choc du blond. Résultat : il était mort, et Naruto lui s'en était sortit au bout de six mois de coma. Mais il ne se souvenait pas, de rien. Juste de lui allant manger des ramen avec son professeur et ses deux meilleurs amis. Il parla à la tombe devant lui :

- Sasuke… T'es pas mort. Je le sais. Tu ne peux pas être mort. Toi mourir ? C'est juste une blague. Cette tombe c'est quoi d'ailleurs ? Une blague ? Une illusion ? Encore un mensonge de ce monde ?

Alors enfin il laissa aller son rire. Il rit, rit, rit, un véritable fou rire. Mais personne n'aurait aimé entendre ce rire, il sonnait tellement faux, il sonnait tellement dingue. Naruto était entrain de perdre la tête, le blond devenait cinglé… Sakura fit signe aux médecins qui l'accompagnaient de le récupérer.

- Sasuke n'est pas mort, Sasuke N'EST PAS MORT

Et il riait plus fort, plus fort. Les médecins s'approchaient.

- Ne vous approchez pas, ne m'approchez pas. Je ne vous connais pas. Ramenez moi Sasuke, RAMENEZ LE MOI !

Il ne riait plus il criait.

- Je veux le voir, je veux le toucher, Sasuke, il n'est pas mort. Je sais que vous me mentez, vous me mentez tous. Depuis le début. SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE !!

Il hurla le prénom de son coéquipier, encore et encore, alors que les médecins essayaient de le maintenir en place pour lui faire une petite piqûre.

- Mettez la double dose !

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE, SASUKE, SASUKE !!

- Bordel il n'a que ce nom à la bouche ou quoi ?

Mais Naruto ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, il savait juste qu'il devenait complètement dingue, complètement. Sasuke n'était pas mort, ce monde n'était pas le sien. La piqûre ne le calma pas et on dût lui en faire une autre encore plus forte. Finalement il arrêta de crier, il se calma, il se laissa entraîner. Mais il ne cessait de murmurer :

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke

On le laissa faire, tant qu'il n'hurlait plus. On l'attacha dans l'ambulance, juste au cas où et on le ramena à l'hôpital. Autour de lui on faisait des commentaires :

- Si vous voulez mon avis, ce gosse n'a pas besoin d'un hôpital, mais d'un asile

- Il est taré, je ne pensais pas qu'un coma pouvait atteindre le cerveau à ce point.

Naruto de toute façon ne les entendait pas, il était perdu dans son délire.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

Et c'est alors que tout s'effaça d'un coup. L'ambulance, les hommes, Sakura à côté, tout. Il cru juste qu'il mourrait, il ferma les yeux. Puis il entendit d'autres voix au dessus de lui. D'autres voix qui disaient :

- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Non on l'a juste retrouvé évanouis dans la rue…

- D'accord, bon ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, peut-être un coup de fatigue.

Puis une voix, CETTE voix.

- Ce baka, il est très fort pour faire le guignol, mais il s'évanouit n'importe où.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup sans difficulté. Sasuke était là devant lui. Bien vivant. En chair et en os. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Rien. Il était là. Juste là.

- Naruto, tu es enfin réveillé, lui fit remarquer Sakura qui était debout à côté du brun.

Mais il l'ignora complètement et se leva, s'approcha de Sasuke sans le quitter des yeux un seul instant. Puis il posa sa main sur la joue de son coéquipier et finalement sourit et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer comme il n'avait jamais serré personne. Même Sasuke en resta paralysé tellement il ne s'y attendait pas. Dans la salle le silence régnait, tout le monde restait complètement surpris par le geste de Naruto, toutefois ce dernier s'en fichait totalement. Tout ce qu'il réussi à donner comme explication c'est :

- Tu es vivant… Je savais bien qu'ils me mentaient… Tu es vivant Sasuke…

Et à chaque mot il le serrait plus fort comme si ce dernier allait s'échapper. Finalement le brun le repoussa :

- Evidemment que je suis vivant, usuratonkachi.

- Oh ! Redis le !

- Redire quoi ?

- Usuratonkachi, ça m'a tellement manqué !

Sasuke ne comprenait rien, mais il répéta. Naruto le resserra alors dans ses bras.

- Tu es bien vivant.

Personne ici ne comprenait ce que le blond voulait dire, on associa ça à un cauchemar qu'il avait dût faire. Il finit par lâcher Sasuke, mais il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ce dernier commença à être gêné par ce regard tellement insistant.

- Baka, qu'est ce qui te prends à me regarder comme ça ?

- Tu es vivant

- Tu n'as que ces mots à la bouche ?

Mais le blond ne répondit pas. Puis semblant se souvenir d'autre chose soudainement il couru à la fenêtre. Naruto reconnu instantanément Konoha. Il hurla de joie :

- C'est Konoha ! OOOOH !!! Je suis à Konoha !!!!

Ensuite se tournant vers Tsunade qui était là aussi :

- La vieille dit moi ce qu'est un Hokage.

Elle lui donna un coup :

- Déjà ne m'appelle pas la vieille, sale môme, ensuite tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ? T'as pété les plombs Naruto ! Serrer Sasuke dans tes bras passe encore… Mais ne plus savoir ce qu'est un Hokage…

- Vous non plus vous ne saviez plus je vous signale !

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, laissez tomber, je suis vraiment heureux d'être à Konoha ! Ah ! Et rassurez moi je n'ai pas de parents ?

- Hein ?

- Ah ! J'espère, les parents … Argh ! Je vous jure ! Vous faire serrez dans vos bras par deux inconnus qui se prétendent vos parents, mais y a pas pire ! Et Sakura-chan qui me disait « mais tu vas les rendre malheureux si tu leur dit que tu te souviens plus d'eux ». Et puis toutes ces piqûres, tout ces médicaments. Et vous savez quoi ? On m'avait refilé Itachi comme psychologue, non mais je vous jure ! Itachi ! Tous des fous !

Silence dans la pièce. Naruto ne se calma pas pour autant, bien trop content que tout ceci n'ait été en fait qu'un cauchemar. Il s'accrocha donc au bras de Sasuke :

- Toi je te lâche plus de la journée, non même de la semaine !

- Usuratonkachi, j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive

- Et toi j'aimerais que tu ne me fasses plus jamais le coup de mourir aussi bêtement ok ?

- Je ne suis pas mort

- Evidemment… Mais cette tombe de toi… C'était tout simplement trop horrible ! Je pensais pas dire ça un jour Sasuke, mais je tiens vraiment à toi !

Si les gens n'avaient rien compris du début à la fin, cette dernière phrase finit de les achever. Tsunade pris le partit de parler à Naruto qu'il explique un peu mieux tout ça.

- Viens avec moi Naruto, il faut qu'on parle.

- Pas besoin la vieille ! J'ai juste fais un horrible cauchemar c'est tout. Dans ce cauchemar j'avais des parents, je vivais dans un monde inconnu et tout le monde me disait que c'était mon monde, Itachi était un psychologue qui me disait de tout oublier de cette vie à Konoha qui était inexistante, et après après… Sasuke était mort, dans cette tombe toute froide et Sakura qui me surveillait… J'ai cru que j'allais devenir complètement fou, complètement, c'était affreux, heureusement finalement ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar…

- ….

- Juste une question ? Depuis combien de temps je suis évanoui ?

- Juste une soirée c'est tout

- Ah ! Ouf ! Pas six mois de coma donc. Génial.

Puis se tournant vers son ami dont il tenait toujours le bras :

- Tu viens on va s'entraîner !

Sasuke sembla enfin réagir :

- Non mais ça ne va pas abruti ?

- Que j'aime quand tu me traites d'abruti

- …

- Allons nous entraîner.

Et devant les yeux de tout le monde présent : donc Tsunade et Sakura, il tira de force le brun à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Sasuke, ne sachant lui-même pourquoi, se laissa faire. Finalement Naruto l'entraîna dans un coin tranquille, au milieu de la forêt.

- Sasuke, je n'ai pas envie de m'entraîner pour l'instant, c'était juste une excuse. S'il te plaît reste avec moi, juste un peu.

L'attitude du blond avait changé, il semblait triste, vraiment triste, alors l'Uchiwa resta avec lui. Le silence s'écoula un long moment entre eux deux. Puis finalement Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke :

- Je peux te reprendre dans mes bras ?

Il le suppliait, Naruto s'abaissait à le supplier. Ce cauchemar l'avait-il à ce point touché ? Le brun acquiesça, surprit lui-même d'accepter cette requête. Alors les bras du blond se refermèrent autour de lui.

- J'ai eus peur… Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comme j'ai eus peur…

- …

- Ne plus jamais te revoir... C'est tout simplement impossible… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

- …

- Tu me manquais chaque seconde. Quand Sakura-chan m'a dit que tu étais mort… Quand j'étais devant cette tombe… Sasuke… S'il te plaît ne me laisse jamais… Ne me laisse jamais…

Le brun passa sans s'en rendre compte lui-même ses bras autour de Naruto le serrant à son tour, puis promettant.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais Naruto.

Alors l'autre se mit à pleurer, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Sasuke resta juste silencieux, l'écoutant pleurer, laissant les larmes de son ami couler. Il n'avait jamais vu Naruto pleurer de cette manière, jamais. Ce cauchemar… N'était-il vraiment qu'un cauchemar ? Pour avoir autant troublé le blond… Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas être mort un jour, ni même que cet enfoiré d'Itachi ait été psychologue… Il se demandait bien ce que ce mec pourrait dire à ses patients « tué toute votre famille, ça vous calmera »… Peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas l'important à ce moment là, l'important était que le blond semblait vraiment troublé par tout ça. Et même s'il était difficile de l'admettre pour lui, oui Sasuke s'inquiétait. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il était dans la même équipe que Naruto, ils avaient eut leur haut, ils avaient eut leur bas, mais que le blond le prenne comme ça dans ses bras, lui dise qu'il tenait à lui, le sert dans ses bras comme ça, pleure et le supplie… Ca semblait juste complètement incroyable. Et pourtant c'est bien ce qui arrivait là. Son meilleur ami se cramponnait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Au bout d'un certain temps, sûrement plusieurs heures, le poids de Naruto se fit plus fort sur lui.

- Eh ! Usuratonkachi qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Aucune réponse, juste le souffle plus calme du blond dans son cou. Il s'était endormi. Sasuke soupira de la bêtise de son coéquipier et s'assit doucement par terre posant la tête de Naruto sur ses jambes et passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Baka !

D'autres heures passèrent, il commençait à faire nuit, Naruto ne se réveillait pas. Sasuke décida de l'emmener avec lui. Il le porta donc faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller… Oui lui aussi ça le surprenait qu'il ne le réveille pas de force, mais bon… Et l'emmena jusque dans la demeure Uchiwa, plus proche depuis là où ils étaient. C'était que le garçon pesait lourd quand même. Il déposa Naruto sur son lit et entreprit d'aller dormir sur le canapé. C'est alors que le blond en décida autrement, et choppa son tee-shirt. Il le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, réveillé.

- Sasuke, j'ai peur… Reste… Si tu t'en vas… J'ai peur que ça recommence.

Le brun voulu refuser, mais Naruto resserra son emprise sur son vêtement.

- Je t'en supplie.

Sasuke n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'accepter, et se glissa dans le lit avec Naruto. Le blond se serra contre lui et se rendormit aussitôt. Le brun lui avait le cœur battant au fond de sa poitrine, il n'y avait pas que Naruto qui devenait complètement dingue…

Deux jours passèrent, le blond ne lâchait quasiment jamais Sasuke, sauf pour aller se laver, ou aller au toilette, et encore le brun devait jurer de rester devant la porte. Sakura était folle de jalousie, mais ne disait rien, elle voyait bien que son ami n'allait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il semblait effrayé par quelque chose, constamment sur le qui vive. Ce cauchemar dont il avait parlé l'avait vraiment chamboulé. Naruto, lui, se remettait doucement, il n'avait plus rêvé et tant mieux, il se rassurait doucement, et puis Sasuke restait toujours avec lui, alors ça allait. Tout allait bien. Peu à peu sa peur diminuait, après tout, tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Et tant mieux.

- Eh ! Sasuke ! Allons manger des ramen

- Usuratonkachi, mange donc autre chose !

- Allez s'il te plaît

- Vas-y tout seul alors.

Naruto le regarda et baissa les yeux :

- N…Non, tant pis pour les ramen.

Sasuke soupira et bougonna quelque chose comme un « allons y », faisant retrouver son sourire à Naruto. Une fois à Ichikaru ils commandèrent tous les deux un bol. Le blond s'empiffra joyeusement, pendant que le brun lui mangeait tranquillement guettant du coin de l'œil son ami. C'est alors qu'un enfant qui courrait par là se pris les pieds dans la chaise de Sasuke et le fit tomber. Naruto se pencha vers lui :

- Ca va ?

Mais Sasuke avait disparu. Juste cet enfant. Juste…

Il ouvrit les yeux…

Cet hôpital. Ces murs. Sakura dans le coin qui le surveillait plus qu'elle ne le regardait, un sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres :

- Enfin de retour, Naruto.

Le désigné recommença à hurler, les médecins revinrent avec une piqûre… Sakura ne cessa pas de sourire…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : comme je suis horrible niark niark niark

Naruto : … Je comprends rien du tout

L'autatrice : pfouahahahahahahaha !!

Naruto : arrête c'est pas drôle

L'autatrice : dans deux jours c'est la japan expo

Naruto : c'est quoi le rapport ?

L'autatrice : aucun, je suis juste contente !


	3. Mon hallucination

**Titre :** Où est la réalité ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto ça vous dis quelque chose ? Et bien c'est à cet homme là qu'ils appartiennent

**Résumé :** Comment savoir quelle est la véritable hallucination ?

**Couple :** Pour l'instant aucun

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**sousou-chan :** ouaiiip merci fan de moi éhéhéhé !! La suite la voilà et j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire !! (Et pour le sasunaru… non je dis rien tu verras)

**Stina :** désolé, je suis détestable avec Naruto (ahaha et j'en suis fière)

* * *

Itachi le regardait. Naruto en avait des frissons dans tout le corps. Il n'aimait déjà pas les psychologues, mais en plus le fait que ça soit Itachi qui s'occupe de son « cas » lui foutait froid dans le dos.

- Naruto, tu dis donc que tu es… Retourné à Konoha, c'est ça ?

- Bien sûr ! Cela prouve bien que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar… En plus Sasuke est bien vivant.

- … Je pense que ton cas est plus grave que nous le pensions.

- Si vous le dites.

Oui il vouvoyait Itachi… Mais de toute façon rien n'était normal ici alors…

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ton coma donc… Apparemment tu aurais à faire à des hallucinations.

- Je n'ai pas à faire à des hallucinations ! La seule hallucination que j'ai c'est ici, ce monde, cet endroit.

- Non Naruto, tu te trompes. C'est ici qu'est ta vraie vie, ce n'est pas en fuyant vers le monde que t'offre tes illusions que tu seras heureux.

- Ce monde n'est pas le mien.

- Pourtant si, il faudra bien t'y faire.

Naruto prit sa chaise et la balança sur ce maudit psy qui l'évita au dernier moment.

- La violence ne changera pas la réalité Naruto, tu es prisonnier de tes illusions, mais ce monde que tu rejettes est pourtant le monde où tu vis depuis toujours.

- C'est ça…

Le blond ne voulait pas le croire, jamais. C'était tout simplement impossible. Et puis il avait vu Sasuke, et il semblait tellement vrai, tellement vivant. Non ce monde n'était pas le sien. Lui il était un habitant de Konoha.

- Non tu n'habites pas Konoha Naruto, parce que Konoha n'existe pas.

- Vous lisez dans les pensés maintenant ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais je peux deviner ce que tu penses, tu penses que le vrai monde est celui où mon petit frère est en vie, mais il est mort Naruto… Il est bel et bien mort, et moi aussi ça me fait de la peine, j'aimais beaucoup mon petit frère…

Alors là c'était trop… Ce… Ce… Salop, cet enfoiré, cette ordure, disait aimer son petit frère, il osait dire ça.

- C'est pour ça que tu as massacré toute sa famille !

Il avait finis avec le vouvoiement.

- Voyons, Naruto, ne soit pas ridicule, tu sais toi-même comme j'ai toujours été attaché à Sasuke. Je n'y suis pour rien si nos parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion.

- Bien sûr…

- J'ai accepté d'être ton psychologue pour t'aider, parce que je sais que mon frère était ton meilleur ami, j'aimerais que tu ne sois pas blessant.

- Pauvre con va

- Merci ! Bon et si on reprenait où on en était. Je te disais donc que Konoha n'existait pas…

Et ces mensonges – mensonges selon Naruto- lui étaient répétés pendant des heures et des heures, pas seulement par Itachi, mais aussi par ses parents, par Sakura, par tous ses autres amis… Constamment. Il refusait d'y croire, il s'accrochait à ce dont il se rappelait avec Sasuke. Puis de toute façon ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il était ici, peut-être que ça ne durerait qu'une semaine, comme l'autre fois et enfin il pourrait retrouver Konoha, et cette fois-ci s'arrangerait pour ne plus le quitter.

Un mois plus tard il était toujours là. Ses crises de nerfs devenaient de plus en plus graves, de plus en plus forte, ils refusaient de parler aux gens. On décida de le faire interner dans un endroit plus pour lui. C'est comme ça que Naruto se retrouva dans ce qu'on appelait devant lui « une maison de repos », seulement le blond était peut-être dingue, il n'était certainement pas con, il avait bien compris que c'était un asile. L'endroit où l'on met les fous. Là bas on le bourrait de médicaments, il voyait des tas de psychiatres différents, quand il avait eut Kakashi en face de lui comme psy il avait hurlé de rire, depuis on ne lui avait plus donné celui là. Itachi continuait de le suivre. Sakura lui rendait souvent visite. Ses parents également, et il s'en serait vraiment passé, il les détestait. Sa mère ne cessait de pleurer sur son sort.

- Mon fils, pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas ce monde ?

Son père lui disait des mots gentils :

- Allons, Naruto, tu finiras bien par te souvenir tu verras… Je sais que la perte de Sasuke te fait souffrir… Mais il faut que tu acceptes la réalité… Il faut savoir avancer dans la vie, tu sais bien.

Naruto acquiesçait comme un bon fils. Surtout parce qu'il savait que Sakura le taperait s'il disait des trucs méchants à ces… Gens… Non ce n'était pas ses parents…

Trois mois. Trois mois… Naruto avait un sourire débile et était assit contre le mur. Trois mois…

- ahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Il essaya de s'exploser la tête contre un mur rembourré de mousses.

- AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

On vint lui faire une piqûre.

C'est au bout du cinquième mois que Naruto se leva et alla frapper à la porte de sa cellule.

- J'aimerais voir Itachi !

On fit venir Itachi.

- Vous aviez raison. Ce monde est réel. Je m'excuse… Je crois… je crois me souvenir de quelques petits détails… Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dût vous accusez de meurtrier… C'est juste que vous voyiez, Konoha semblait être si réel…

- Je comprends Naruto… Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas… D'ailleurs je pense que tu es sur la voie de la guérison.

Le blond lui sourit :

- Oui je crois aussi !

Au bout du sixième mois, on le laissa sortir. Il retourna habiter avec ses parents, il reprit la vie qu'il avait quittée. Il avait maintenant seize ans. Comme il avait raté une année d'école on le mit une année en dessous de ses amis. Naruto se sentait mieux. Il avait enfin accepté que ce monde était bel et bien le sien. Oui Konoha n'avait pu être qu'une illusion. Puis il lui semblait avoir des souvenirs de son passé. Ce qui était le plus dur à admettre était la mort de Sasuke, mais bon il était bien obligé de vivre avec, et puis Sakura l'aidait énormément. Les dernières recommandations d'Itachi étaient qu'il continuerai de le voir encore une fois par semaine, pour s'assurer que son état reste stable, il lui dit également que si jamais une hallucination le reprenait il faudrait la refuser, sinon ces mois d'horreur pourraient recommencer. Naruto accepta. Il n'avait plus envie qu'on le nourrisse de médicament et il s'était choppé une véritable phobie pour les piqûres. Il riait à nouveau, et il s'entendait parfaitement avec ses parents, heureux de retrouver le Naruto qu'ils avaient connus.

Ce midi là il mangeait en compagnie de Sakura :

- Sakura-chan, merciiii pour le bento que tu m'as préparé.

- De rien, ça me faisait plaisir.

Elle lui sourit, et Naruto dévora le plat que Sakura lui avait préparé. C'est alors que des larmes coulèrent des yeux de son amie.

- Sakura-chan que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien je pensais juste… Juste a lui… A nous… Quand on mangeait tous les trois ensembles… Désolé je ne devrais pas pleurer…

- Lui ?

- Sasuke

Naruto perdit son sourire.

- Oui à moi aussi il me manque Sasuke….

Sakura releva ses yeux verts vers lui. Le blond répéta ce prénom dans un soupire :

- Sasuke…

C'est ainsi que tout disparu autour de lui et qu'il ouvrit les yeux sur un Sasuke qui le regardait inquiet. Il se redressa d'un coup se cognant la tête contre le brun, puis se recula le plus possible de Sasuke.

- Argh… Mes hallucinations…

- Qu'est ce que tu dis Naruto ?

- Ne m'approche pas…

Sasuke resta paralysé… Que se passait-il ? Naruto s'était évanoui à Ichikaru, il l'avait porté jusqu'ici, et le blond avait dormis pendant un jour d'affiler. Et maintenant qu'il se réveillait, lui qui juste avant ne voulait plus quitter Sasuke, lui demandait de ne plus l'approcher. Le blond, lui, se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda Konoha.

- Non vous ne m'aurez pas cette fois-ci, je sais où est ma place, où est ma vie.

- Naruto qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Je sais où est mon monde. Celui-ci n'est qu'une hallucination.

- Ce n'est pas une hallucination Naruto.

- Bien sûr que si, Sasuke, en plus voilà que je parle à mon hallucination et à un mort…

Le brun essaya de s'approcher, le blond se mit à hurler :

- Ne m'approche pas !

Sasuke ne bougea plus.

- Ecoute, je vais partir d'ici ! Je refuse de continuer à halluciner. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de passer six mois dans un asile, six mois à attendre que tu viennes me chercher… Mais tu n'es pas venu, jamais. Je t'ai attendu, chaque jour de cette vie… Alors tu vois… Tu es mort. C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas venir. Parce que tu n'es qu'une hallucination. Je dois accepter la réalité. Laisse moi partir.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Naruto l'en empêcha.

- Tait toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre me mentir… Si tu existais tu serais venu… Même juste une fois, en rêve peut-être… Tu serais venu… Juste pour moi… Donc maintenant tait toi, je ne veux pas croire un nouveau mensonge, je ne veux plus jamais attendre un mort.

Les paroles du blond coupaient le cœur de Sasuke au couteau. Ca lui faisait mal. On aurait dit que Naruto lui reprochait de l'avoir abandonné, lui qui était resté tous ces jours de suite à ses côtés. Finalement son ami ouvrit la fenêtre et s'enfuit.

- Naruto ? Naruto ça ne va pas ?

Sakura réapparu devant lui, bien vivante, bien là, un bento à la main. Tout comme il l'avait quitté. Le blond lui sourit vainqueur :

- Ce n'est rien, je vais très très très bien ! J'ai réussi à vaincre mes hallucinations Sakura, je suis libre !

- …

- Tu sais Sasuke ne reviendra plus, c'est triste vraiment… Mais je suis encore là au moins… Et je suis guéri…

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Un sourire méchant défigura son visage, mais ça Naruto ne le vit pas, quand elle releva la tête elle avait juste un sourire bienveillant.

- Oui tu as raison Naruto.

¤¤¤

_Sasuke ne comprenait rien… Et il avait peur… Il avait l'impression que son meilleur ami s'éloignait, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement, il était entrain de le perdre et cela l'effrayait. Il partit à sa poursuite, il fallait qu'il lui parle… Il le retrouva évanouis au milieu de la rue. Il l'emmena voir Tsunade. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide, seul l'Hokage pourrait le faire. Il alla donc lui raconter toute l'histoire, tout ce que Naruto lui avait confié… _

_Tsunade hocha la tête l'écoutant, pendant que le blond dormait sur la banquette. Quand le récit fût terminé, elle prit un air grave :_

- _C'est très mauvais tout ça… Vraiment très mauvais… Je ne sais pas qui s'amuse avec le mental de Naruto, mais s'il s'affaiblit… Cela risque d'engendrer quelques problèmes._

- _Quel genre de problème ?_

- _Le genre de problème très grave dont on aimerait se passer._

- _Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?_

- _Je veux dire que si Naruto continue comme ça, Kyuubi risque de prendre le dessus sur lui et son esprit. Il risque de tuer Naruto et de prendre sa place…. _

- _Kyuubi ?_

- _Oui c'est une longue histoire… Sincèrement j'aurais préféré que ça soit Naruto qui te l'apprenne... Mais il a le Kyuubi en lui_

- _Kyuubi comme le renard à 9 queues ?_

- _Oui … Le quatrième Hokage l'a scellé en Naruto pour sauver le village…_

- _Je vois…_

_Le silence s'installa puis Sasuke releva les yeux :_

- _Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour sauver Naruto ? _

- _…_

- _Je ne le laisserai pas mourir, dites moi ce que je dois faire…_

_Tsunade l'ignorait, mais elle allait chercher._

- _Reste avec lui pour l'instant, je pense qu'il a besoin de ta présence malgré tout, reste avec lui, je vais trouver une solution…_

_Sasuke acquiesça. _

- _S'il te plaît n'en dit rien à personne, cache l'état de Naruto aux autres, je ne voudrais pas qu'une personne mal intentionnée en profite._

- _Je comprends._

- _Je te le confie._

_Sasuke pris donc Naruto qui reposait sur la banquette de l'Hokage, le porta sur son dos, et le ramena à sa demeure après un au revoir à Tsunade. Il l'allongea de nouveau sur son lit et prit sa main, espérant que depuis son cauchemar Naruto la sente._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, je ne te laisserai pas seul, je ne t'abandonnerai pas… Kyuubi ne sortira pas aussi facilement_

A suivre…

L'autatrice : juste… Je déteste les trains, la distance. Shield et akemi me manquent… (Mais la JE c'était génial).


	4. Sauve moi

**Titre :** Où est la réalité ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto ça vous dis quelque chose ? Et bien c'est à cet homme là qu'ils appartiennent

**Résumé :** Naruto a choisit le monde dans lequel il voulait vivre, mais est-ce vraiment le meilleur choix ?

**Couple :** humm ça avance doucement

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**sousou-chan :** il y aura 5 chapitres ! Pourquoi Sakura est méchante ? Tu verras ! Et si Sasuke réussira a sauvé naru ? Pas sûr, tu verras aussi. Et désolé pour avoir mis si longtemps pour la suite (avec mon stage de trois semaines et tout ça, c'était pas évident)

**Céline :** j'aime bien ton idée ! La réponse dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain, tu verras !

* * *

- C'est bien Naruto…

Le blond avait raconté tout fièrement à Itachi comment il avait vaincu son hallucination.

- Je suis guéri maintenant, c'est super !

L'Uchiwa lui sourit.

- Oui tu es guéri… Bravo, tu t'en es bien sortit… C'était difficile, mais tu as réussis…

Naruto leva ses doigts en V en rigolant.

- Je suis le meilleur.

Itachi opina.

- Eh ! Bien ! Si jamais ça recommence, tu devras continuer à les fuir ! Mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais halluciner dorénavant.

- Oui pareil ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir vivre du mieux que je peux.

- Exactement ! Et bien je pense que cette séance est finie, on se revoit la semaine prochaine Naruto.

- Pas de problème, salut !

Et le blond quitta le bureau d'Itachi. Aussitôt qu'il avait passé les portes, la pièce disparue. A la place on voyait l'Uchiwa assit sur un grand fauteuil au milieu d'une pièce sombre.

- Alors ?

Itachi tourna les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé, le chef de l'Akatsuki.

- Et bien je pense qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps…

- Bien… Très bien… Je suis impatient… Ton plan était vraiment d'un génie ! Il fonctionne à merveille.

- Evidemment…

Le chef de l'Akatsuki se mit à rire méchemment pendant qu'Itachi lui souriait de fierté et d'orgueil.

- Bientôt le Kyuubi sera à nous.

¤¤¤

_Sasuke parlait à Naruto, il restait près de lui tout le temps, déjà six heures que le blond était évanoui, et il s'inquiétait. _

- _Naruto, tu vas voir Tsunade ne t'abandonnera pas, elle va trouver un moyen de te ramener…_

_Du moins il le souhaitait. Il le souhaitait de tout son cœur. Il ne voulait pas perdre Naruto, il n'était pas prêt pour ça, il le refusait tout bonnement. Il fallait que Tsunade l'aide, trouve un moyen… Il le fallait. Et alors qu'il priait intérieurement, l'Hokage apparu à côté de lui dans un nuage. Il ne sursauta même pas, il ne parût pas surpris, par contre il se retourna vers elle, et d'un regard suppliant lui demanda :_

- _Alors ?_

_Elle lui sourit._

- _Je pense avoir une solution…_

_Sasuke sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et d'un geste impatient lui demanda de lui expliquer._

- _Mais je te préviens Sasuke, ce n'est pas sans risque._

- _Je m'en fiche, je prendrai tous les risques_

- _... Très bien._

_Elle sortit de sa poche une fiole._

- _Si tu bois ça, tu devrais pouvoir être relié à ses rêves… Par contre… Tu peux toi aussi t'y perdre, et je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses revenir._

- _Ca n'a aucune importance si je peux le sauver._

- _Très bien, alors tiens._

_Elle lui tendit la potion. _

- _Allonge toi à côté de lui._

_Sasuke obéit. _

- _Prends sa main dans la tienne._

_Il le fit._

- _Et maintenant, boit…_

_Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le contenu de la fiole finis dans sa bouche. Sa tête se mit à lui tourner et il sombra dans le sommeil._

- _Passe une bonne nuit Sasuke… Et bonne chance…_

¤¤¤

Naruto avait décidé de passer sur la tombe de Sasuke, pour lui dire adieu. Une dernière fois. Il avait emmené un bouquet de fleur. Il regardait la pierre tombale si froide, son cœur se serra au fond de sa poitrine.

- J'aurais préféré vivre dans un monde où tu es en vie… Mais je ne peux pas renier mon monde Sasuke…

Il déposa le bouquet.

- Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde… Je le sais puisque tu me manques déjà… Mais je dois vivre…

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Je dois vivre, et je dois tout faire pour être heureux, parce qu'après tout tu m'as sauvé pour ça…

Il l'essuya puis sourit à la tombe.

- Je serai heureux, pour nous deux…

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule.

- Tu n'as pas besoin…

Naruto sursauta au son de cette voix et se tourna pour regarder le garçon… Ce garçon qui était là et qui n'aurais pas dût.

- Sa… Sasuke...

- Oui

- Non… Non ! C'est encore une hallucination

- Ca n'a jamais été une hallucination Naruto.

- Ne m'approche pas…

Le blond se recula le plus possible de Sasuke.

- J'ai des hallucinations de toi maintenant, juste de toi… S'il te plaît laisse moi

- Naruto, je ne suis pas une hallucination !

- Tu mens…

Le brun s'approcha, tandis que Naruto continuait de reculer.

- N'avance pas

- N'aie pas peur, je ne te veux pas de mal Naruto

- Alors pars !

- Je ne peux pas partir, je suis venu te chercher

- Me chercher ?

- Pour te ramener à Konoha

- Non je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas redevenir fou, s'il te plaît laisse moi…

- Je sais que j'ai mis du temps, je sais que tu m'as attendu, mais je suis là maintenant, je suis là pour toi

- C'est trop tard Sasuke, c'est trop tard…

- Il n'est jamais trop tard Naruto

- Tu es mort, tu es mort, tu es mort, tu es juste une hallucination, vas-t'en…

Le blond se pris la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux comme pour le faire disparaître. Mais Sasuke ne disparu pas, il était toujours là, bien réel, bien vivant. Naruto se mit à trembler :

- S'il te plaît disparaît… Sinon ils vont m'enfermer à nouveau.

Le brun hocha négativement la tête.

- Désolé Naruto, mais je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as demandé de ne pas te laisser, de ne jamais te laisser

- Mais je…

- Je ne suis pas une hallucination, et je ne te laisserai jamais, je te l'ai promis…

Naruto s'accroupit et serra ses jambes contre lui en pleurant. Soudain Sakura apparu et le pris dans ses bras.

- Allons Naruto que t'arrive-t-il ?

- C'est Sasuke… Il me dit qu'il n'est pas une hallucination

- Ne l'écoute pas, tu sais bien que c'est faux, chasse le

Sasuke regardait cette scène et cette Sakura qui voulait l'empêcher de ramener Naruto.

- Oui tu as raison Sakura, il n'existe pas… Je ne veux pas redevenir fou… Je ne dois pas l'écouter.

Le brun cria :

- Ecoute moi, usuratonkachi ! Ecoute moi bordel, tu m'as supplier de ne pas t'abandonner, et aujourd'hui c'est toi qui veux m'abandonner !

- Tait toi, vas-t'en, tu n'existes pas, juste dans ma tête.

- Non, pas juste dans ta tête Naruto, ce qui existe juste dans ta tête c'est ce monde !

- Tu mens tu mens

Sakura en même temps du dialogue continuait de chuchoter à Naruto que c'était bien, qu'il fallait qu'il continue de refuser ses hallucinations. Sasuke profita qu'ils étaient arrêtés pour continuer toujours de s'approcher.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te font Naruto, ni même qui est derrière tout ça, mais si tu continues, Kyuubi va prendre ta place et te tuer ! je suis venu pour te sauver. Cette Sakura, n'est pas la Sakura que tu connais…

- Tu mens

- Je ne mens pas, c'est elle qui te ment…

- Comment sais-tu pour Kyuubi alors ?

- C'est Tsunade qui me l'a dit

- De toute façon Kyuubi n'existe pas non plus

- Il existe, il existe bien, et moi aussi…

- NON, NON, NOOOON

Naruto repoussa Sakura qui le serrait contre lui et se mit à courir comme un dératé, fuyant cette hallucination qui voulait le rendre fou. Mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et lui courra après. Il finit par le rattraper et choppa son bras. Naruto hurla de le lâcher, mais Sasuke n'en fit rien et à la place il prit le blond tout contre lui et le serra fort.

- Lâche moi, je t'en supplie Sasuke

- Tu crois vraiment qu'une hallucination pourrait te serrer comme ça dans ses bras Naruto ?

- …

- S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas, moi aussi je tiens à toi…

- …

- J'ai besoin de toi Naruto… Si tu disparais je ne sais pas comment je pourrai continuer à vivre…

- Sasuke…

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas ton genre de parler autant et de dire des choses comme ça

- Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas mon genre abruti, mais tu vois ce que tu m'obliges à faire ?

- …

- J'ai pris tous les risques pour venir ici… Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir repartir… Mais ce n'est pas important, peu importe où je suis, si je suis avec toi…

- Tu veux être avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, tu es mon meilleur ami Naruto…

- Mais tu es mort…

- Je ne suis pas mort, tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'air d'un mort ?

- Non…

- Alors tu vois…

- C'est vraiment toi ?

- Bien sûr que c'est vraiment moi, je t'en supplie crois moi, crois moi, ce monde ci n'est pas le vrai, même si on t'as dis le contraire pendant des mois… Ce n'est pas vrai Naruto…

- Comment pourrais-je le croire ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire… Où est la réalité ? Quelle est la vérité ?

Sasuke se recula doucement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto :

- Usuratonkachi, a qui fais tu le plus confiance ? A un psychologue du nom d'Itachi ou à ton meilleur ami ?

Le blond resta hésitant…

- Mais…

- Fais moi juste confiance, je te jure que je te sauverai…

Alors Naruto abandonna toutes ces craintes. Non il ne pourrait pas vivre dans un monde où Sasuke était mort, il avait juste essayé, il avait juste voulu y croire pour éviter les médicaments et les piqûres, mais… Mais ses parents, ce monde, cette tombe froide, tout cela était décidément trop effrayant. Il se serra de nouveau contre Sasuke et se laissa aller à l'étreinte, entendant le cœur de son ami battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, tandis que le sien s'emballait pareil.

- Je te fais confiance Sasuke…

Le brun soupira de soulagement, il avait gagné. C'est alors qu'un applaudissement retentit derrière eux. Sasuke sans lâcher Naruto se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Sakura, Sakura qui prit soudainement la forme d'Itachi.

- Bravo petit frère… Mais tu vois c'est trop tard…

Le brun pris peur tout à coup et se tourna vers le blond. Ce dernier resta incrédule quelques secondes avant qu'une douleur ne transperce tout son corps, il hurla tant la souffrance était insupportable. Le monde disparu complètement. Sasuke se réveilla à côté de Naruto qui criait et qui pleurait, un chakra rouge se formait autour de lui. Itachi apparu à côté d'eux en rigolant. Tsunade ne savait plus quoi faire, les événements lui échappaient, et comment le grand frère Uchiwa avait-il réussi à entrer dans le village restait un mystère.

- Petit frère, c'est trop tard maintenant, ton ami est voué à disparaître…

Sasuke ne l'écouta pas et pris Naruto dans ses bras espérant atténuer sa douleur.

- Je t'en supplie Naruto, ne laisse pas ce renard prendre le dessus sur toi…

Mais le blond ne pouvait rien faire, la douleur le tuant petit à petit, il sentait le démon sortir de lui, il l'entendait rire… Il allait mourir, il allait juste mourir comme ça.

- N'abandonne pas Naruto ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

A suivre…

L'autatrice : HOURRA voilà enfin la suite !

Sasuke : pff, on s'en serait bien passé

L'autatrice : pas sûr que tout le monde pense comme toi

Naruto : j'ai rien compris moi

L'autatrice : rendors toi petit ! En tout cas j'espère que je vous ai manqué ahaha

Naruto et Sasuke : pas à nous nan…

L'autatrice : je parlais aux lectateurs --


	5. Les gens qui nous aiment

**Titre :** Où est la réalité ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto ça vous dis quelque chose ? Et bien c'est à cet homme là qu'ils appartiennent

**Résumé : **Naruto doit se battre contre Kyuubi, Tsunade contre Itachi…

**Couple :** on y est :p mais je vous laisses deviner :D

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**Cc :** en fait c'était le but, faire croire la même chose que naruto aux lecteurs : D ! En tout cas semer le doute ! Merci pour la review

* * *

Sasuke serrait Naruto contre lui, les rires de son frère ne parvenaient même pas jusqu'à ses oreilles, il ne pouvait pas abandonner le blond pour un crétin qui s'amusait à tout détruire autour de lui. Il lui avait déjà retiré toute sa famille, et maintenant il voulait le priver de Naruto. Sasuke ne le permettrait jamais. Il avait juré au blond de le sauver, il le ferait. Tsunade, elle, réagit enfin et envoya son poing dans la figure d'Itachi, qui l'évita. Alors commença une bagarre entre eux, dans le manoir Uchiwa. Pendant ce temps Naruto essayait de ne pas laisser la place à Kyuubi, combattre la douleur, mais c'était tellement difficile, il aurait bien voulu abandonner, se laisser aller. Seulement deux bras l'entouraient, une chaleur humaine le maintenait en vie, et le forçait à ne pas abandonner. Il vivrait pour Sasuke... Qui le serrait si fort contre son cœur. Il parlait à son démon. A l'intérieur de lui-même, juste Kyuubi pouvait l'entendre et lui répondre.

- Kyuubi, je ne te laisserai pas mon corps si facilement

- C'est trop tard gamin !

- Non ce n'est pas trop tard

- Tu ne sens donc pas cette souffrance qui te transperce de part en part

- Non, ce n'est rien du tout, rien du tout, face à la peur de perdre Sasuke…

- Tu es trop stupide, mais de toute façon j'ai gagné…

- Non

Le démon rit et força un peu plus, le chakra rouge autour de Naruto augmentait au fur à mesure, l'entourant de queues. Une… Puis deux…

- Non Kyuubi… Laisse moi… Je veux… Je veux vivre

- Tu as renié Konoha, c'est trop tard Naruto

- Pas encore…

Sasuke le serrait toujours plus fort.

- Naruto bat toi, je sais que tu m'entends, je sais que tu peux le faire, il faut que tu vives… Tu te souviens… Tu dois devenir Hokage, c'est ton rêve Naruto, ne laisse pas ce maudit renard te le voler…

Naruto entendait très bien :

- Tu vois, tu vois que je dois vivre Kyuubi

- Tais toi donc et laisse moi prendre ton corps en tranquillité

- Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Sale gosse, tant pis, tu souffriras juste plus longtemps, j'ai déjà gagné.

Pendant ce temps Itachi avait le dessus sur Tsunade, même si cette dernière se défendait de toutes ces forces, il était vraiment fort, encore plus qu'Orochimaru.

- Ca ne sert plus à rien de se battre Hokage, Kyuubi sera bientôt là maintenant

- Je ne le permettrai pas

- Même si vous me tuez, on ne peut plus arrêter le processus

Sasuke berçait Naruto, qui continuait d'hurler de douleur, maintenant quatre queues tournaient autour de lui.

- Naruto… Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas… Je reste là, près de toi… Alors bas toi contre Kyuubi. Dit lui de retourner à sa place !

Naruto le dit au démon renard :

- Retourne à ta place !

- Non

- S'il te plait…

- …

- Kyuubi, bordel, est ce que tu crois que tu peux juste tuer ton réceptacle comme ça ? Et après ? Après Itachi et l'Akatsuki te captureront et t'enfermeront ailleurs… C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire

- Et moi je ne te laisserai pas prendre mon corps…

- Je le prendrai de force !

- Fais comme tu veux, tu sais très bien que tout ça est aussi bien un piège pour moi qu'un piège pour toi.

- Je suis bien plus fort que l'Akatsuki tout entier

- Oui… Tu dis ça et tu t'es laissé enfermer en moi par un seul homme…

- Tait toi, et souffre en silence !!!

Mais Kyuubi commençait à douter. Sasuke le sentit, les hurlements de Naruto devenaient moins forts et la cinquième queue de chakra qui lui poussait s'arrêta.

- Vas-y Naruto, tu es entrain de vaincre, continue. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui racontes à ce fichu renard, mais on s'en fiche, il suffit juste que tu récupères ta place… Il faut que tu vives…

Naruto l'entendait, l'écoutait, et chacune de ses paroles lui redonnaient de la force pour se battre.

- Kyuubi, laisse moi vivre

- Non, pas maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de sortir !

- Laisse moi vivre et je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de te rendre ta liberté

- Je ne crois pas aux promesses

- Tu as bien raison, mais moi je tiendrai la mienne…

- Pff ! D'ailleurs idiot de gamin, c'est trop tard tu vas mourir.

La douleur devint plus forte, Kyuubi n'abandonnait pas. Six queues. Maintenant le blond pleurait.

- Je veux vivre

- Pas la peine de supplier

- Kyuubi …

- Je ne suis pas ton ami, ni ton animal de compagnie, je vais enfin sortir de toi.

- MAIS JE VEUX VIVRE !

Il l'avait crié à voix haute, entre deux hurlements de douleurs. Sasuke passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond et les caressa doucement :

- Naruto, tu vas vivre, tu vas vivre…

Dans le salon de la demeure, un autre combat avait lieu. Tsunade n'avait pas dit son dernier mot contre Itachi.

- Hokage, bientôt tout sera finis

- Tu as raison, bientôt tout sera finis, pour toi.

Et alors que son frère pouvait se faire massacrer d'un instant à l'autre par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, Sasuke s'occupait plutôt de Naruto que de sa vengeance. Parce que tuer son frère ne le rendrait pas heureux, parce que perdre le blond l'anéantirait.

- Kyuubi, si je meurs qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ?

- J'en sais rien et je m'en moque !

- Sasuke sera triste

- Et alors ?

- Sakura aussi d'ailleurs je pense

- Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ?

- Et Iruka, tu as pensé à Iruka

- Naruto, se sont tes amis pas les miens !

- Je ne te manquerai pas un tout petit peu ?

- Pas du tout !!

- Et mes bêtises ?

- Non

- Mon sourire ?

- Encore moins

- Et ma façon de manger les ramen ?

- Je déteste les ramen !

Septième et huitième queues. Sasuke commençait à paniquer, encore une, encore une et une seule et alors tout serait finis pour Naruto.

- Bon alors je te laisserai bouffer ce que tu veux …

- Laisse tomber

- Ca te dit de la chair humaine ?

- Hein ?

- Je te laisse bouffer Itachi et après tu me rends mon corps et ma vie !

- Pff ! Quel marché stupide.

- Je sais… Je sais que tout ça c'est stupide, mais j'ai envie de vivre bordel !!!! J'AI ENVIE DE VIVRE PUTAIN DE RENARD !!

- C'est trop tard Naruto…

Alors une neuvième queue commença à lui pousser.

- NARUTO !!!!!!!!!

C'était Sasuke qui avait hurlé, il avait hurlé tout ce qu'il pouvait. A quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait servir s'il n'arrivait même pas à sauver son ami de l'emprise d'un démon renard ? Bien sûr il était partit le chercher dans ses cauchemars… Mais il était venu trop tard, il s'était inquiété trop tard. Il l'avait laissé souffrir tellement longtemps…

- Naruto, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te chercher plus tôt, si j'avais su… Si seulement j'avais put t'aider, faire quelque chose pour toi… Je… Naruto… Pardonne moi…

Le blond dans son dernier souffle de vie sourit.

- Kyuubi, il y a encore des gens qui m'aiment ici…

Le renard soupira. Il prit possession du corps de Naruto. Il repoussa Sasuke. De sa voix grave, qui n'appartenait pas au blond il dit :

- Laisse moi passer toi.

Le brun n'eut pas la force de le repousser. La neuvième queue avait presque finit de pousser. Kyuubi se rendit dans le salon où Tsunade et Itachi se battait toujours. Quand l'Uchiwa le vit, il ne pût que rire.

- Enfin… Enfin…

Kyuubi le regarda méprisant.

- Oui et alors ? Tu crois que je vais te remercier ?

- …

Le renard s'approcha de lui.

- Oui en fait tu as raison je vais te remercier… A ma façon.

Il lui sauta dessus et de ses griffes qui lui avaient poussé le dépeça, lui arracha les tripes et le visage, sans même qu'Itachi ait pu faire un geste. Il mourut par celui qu'il avait voulu libérer. Le peu de vie qui restait encore à Naruto se fit entendre à ce moment.

- Kyuubi… Je ne peux pas mourir.

Sasuke lui était descendu dans le salon, décidé de combattre le renard, décidé de tuer celui qui voulait tuer son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha et le prit de force dans ses bras, comme si ça allait être la dernière fois. Naruto ajouta alors :

- Parce que je ne peux juste pas les abandonner, je ne peux pas l'abandonner…

Le renard poussa un cri de rage et battit en retraite, retournant dans sa cellule au fond de Naruto. Peu à peu le chakra autour du blond disparu, Sasuke s'en rendis compte, et tout à coup il fut soulagé. Finalement peut-être… Peut-être que tout allait bien se terminer. Il serra plus fort Naruto contre lui et ce dernier, une fois tout le chakra disparu, s'évanouit dans ses bras. Il ne se réveilla que trois jours plus tard, et Sasuke ne l'avait pas quitté. Pendant ce temps il s'était passé plusieurs choses, d'abord, la disparition du corps d'Itachi, Sasuke ne regrettait même pas n'avoir pas pût le tuer de ses propres mains. Ensuite après des recherches Tsunade avait finis par comprendre toute l'histoire. En bref : Itachi s'était transformé en enfant pour pouvoir rentrer dans Konoha, on l'avait déduit parce que plusieurs fois des gens avaient croisé un enfant qu'il ne connaissait de nul part, grâce au mangekyo sharingan il avait manipulé Naruto et lui avait fait croire que sa vie n'avait été qu'une illusion afin de le déstabiliser mentalement. Il avait tout manipulé afin que le blond ne sache plus ce qui était vrai ou faux. Tout cela afin que Kyuubi puisse sortir. Voilà à peu près.

Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il tomba directement sur Sasuke.

- J'avais peur de retourner dans ce monde horrible…

- Non, plus jamais Naruto, c'est Konoha chez toi.

Le blond lui sourit à pleines dents :

- Merci Sasuke, sans toi… Sans toi je serais mort aujourd'hui.

- …

- Tu vois… Kyuubi a finit par accepter de me laisser vivre, parce qu'il a vu qu'il y avait une personne pour qui je comptais, au moins une. Peut-être que finalement il doit me comprendre…

- …

- Bon je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est gentil mais… Enfin il a compris quoi… Et puis je lui ai promis que je trouverais un moyen de le libérer…

- …

- Enfin tout ça sans toi, ça n'aurait pas pût être possible… Alors merci.

Le brun resta silencieux. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit à tous ces remerciements, lui qui s'était sentis si inutile.

- Je suis vraiment soulagé que tout soit finis. Conclu Naruto.

Sasuke fût d'accord avec lui.

Ensuite, pendant une semaine, le blond avait dut reprendre ses repères, il avait l'impression d'être resté tellement longtemps ailleurs, qu'il avait encore du mal à différencier la réalité de son cauchemar. Il avait aussi terriblement peur de dormir la nuit, et n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil que quand Sasuke était près de lui. Mais il ne se réveilla plus jamais dans un autre endroit. Konoha était la réalité, sa réalité. L'histoire aurait pu donc se terminer ainsi… Néanmoins tout le monde sait bien que les histoires ne se terminent jamais complètement…

Sasuke et Naruto s'entraînaient tranquillement. Depuis ce qui s'était passé, les deux étaient devenus quasiment inséparables. Ils se battaient donc, mais uniquement pour mettre au point de nouvelles techniques et devenir plus fort. Quand soudain le blond s'arrêta.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

C'est une voix rauque qui lui répondit :

- Je vais prendre le corps de Naruto, finalement

Sasuke paniqua. Il s'approcha du blond :

- Me dit pas que ça recommence !

Naruto le regarda sans rien répondre… Puis tout à coup il explosa de rire.

- Tu aurais vu ta tête Sasuke, tu es vraiment trop drôle

Le brun se mit en colère et lui donna un coup sur la tête :

- Usuratonkachi, ne me fais plus jamais des peurs pareilles ! C'est vraiment pas drôle !!

Voyant que son ami avait perdu le contrôle de lui même ainsi que sa froideur naturelle, celle-ci remplacé par la peur et la colère, Naruto s'excusa.

- Ok ok ! Désolé tu as raison, ce n'était pas très drôle… Mais je préfère rire de cette histoire maintenant…

Sasuke lui n'avait pas envie de rire, il prit Naruto contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Abruti ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eut peur…

- Je ne suis pas un abruti, baka !

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas. Le blond comprit pourquoi quelques secondes plus tard, en sentant des larmes couler dans son cou.

- Eh Sasuke, pleure pas crétin, ma blague était mauvaise je le reconnais, mais quand même…

- Je ne pleure pas !

Naruto soupira et passa ses bras dans le dos du brun le laissant pleurer en silence. Comme Sasuke l'avait fait pour lui un jour.

- Tu peux même pas imaginer comme j'ai eut peur de te perdre…

- Je peux essayer, moi aussi j'ai cru t'avoir perdu par un moment

- C'est vrai…

Sasuke se recula doucement, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Naruto les essuya avec ses mains.

- A part ça tu ne pleures pas.

- Naruto, si tu venais à disparaître… je ne peux pas l'imaginer…

- Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mauvaises blagues !

Le brun resta silencieux quelques instants, réalisant ce qu'il était sur le point d'avouer, de s'avouer. Mais il ne pouvait plus se mentir, son cœur battait tellement fort quand il était près de Naruto.

- Je… J'ai vraiment besoin de toi… Je…

- …

- Je t'aime…

Naruto lui sourit. Lui non plus, ne pouvait plus se mentir après tout, il n'y avait que Sasuke qu'il avait envie de serrer contre lui de cette manière. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent l'espace d'un instant avant de se trouver. Ils s'embrassèrent, une seconde, une minute, une heure, une éternité. Quand ils se séparèrent, Naruto reprit Sasuke dans ses bras d'une manière qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas près de le lâcher.

- Gros abruti de Sasuke va !

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte.

- Moi aussi je t'aime…

Fin !

L'autatrice : J'AI EU MON PERMIS !!!

Sasuke : tu ne trouves pas que cette fin est nulle ?

L'autatrice : AVEC AKEMI ON A PARLE A DAVID

Sasuke : et qu'elle est même un peu trop facile ?

L'autatrice : JE ME SUIS ACHETE DES FEUTRES

Sasuke : tu m'écoutes ???

L'autatrice : tu disais ?

Sasuke : rien --

L'autatrice : j'ai eu mon permis, j'ai eu mon permis, j'ai eu mon permis…


End file.
